


[GB·BG]记一下梗

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya





	[GB·BG]记一下梗

伊甸园俱乐部梗

马库斯失败、康纳机器线之后。  
RK800被RK900替代，退役之后，格式化扔到伊甸园。去那里玩的妹子看到他被虐待的不成样子（此处有抹/布及暴/力），觉得他可怜，买回来了。  
因为被格式化过，RK800啥理智系统都没有了，就是个能动的充/气/娃/娃。  
妹子觉得当买了个装饰品，让家里的PL600给洗洗干净，扔墙角沙发里去了，反正也不用吃喝拉撒。  
（妹子从小暗恋自家的PL600，即使他异常了都没舍得把他处理掉，但PL600对妹子没有超过的感情，拒绝了对方表白。  
所以妹子沉迷在伊甸园俱乐部找外表相仿的安卓当替代品寻/欢作乐。）  
没有持续受伤之后，RK800的自主修复机能再启动。  
PL600帮RK800换衣服，突然激活了RK800的残余记忆。  
RK800把眼前的PL600当成了八月十五日那天挟持人质的PL600，暴动大闹一场，结果被妹子家的PL600感染破墙了……  
然后RK800变成了失忆的异常仿生人。  
一来二去妹子就把他睡/了……


End file.
